When performing surgery it is sometimes useful to plan certain aspects of the surgery. For example, if bone cuts or implants are to be used in a surgery, a surgeon may want to plan out where to make the bone cuts or place the implants. Using imaging technology and a pointer device, specific locations may be mapped preoperatively or intraoperatively (during surgery). However, devices used to digitize the locations may be expensive, cumbersome to use, require two-handed operation, or require a separate activation device, such as a user interface.